


With Deliberation

by capncosmo



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know what to say if he's not going to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Deliberation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



> This was written for estirose who requested Den-O, on the relationship between Ryoutarou and his Imagin. Originally this was me trying to suss out Ura's role in Ryoutarou's life, but it kind of... turned into something else.

It's the middle of the night, and Ryoutarou isn't sleeping. Momotarous is, Ryuuutaros is, Kintaros *definitely* is, but Ryoutarou is not. Urataros isn't either.

 _Ryoutarou~_ , Urataros says in his usual way. His bond with Ryoutarou may not be as strong as Momotaros's or as deep as Ryuutaros's or as noble as Kintaros's, but it's his, theirs. _Shall we go out and string some girls along?_

 _Ryoutarou doesn't answer right away, but after a distracted moment says, "Not tonight, okay?"_

 _Something's wrong, Urataros knows, he doesn't need their bond to know that. But he doesn't want to say something stupid to cheer Ryoutarou up, and he doesn't know what to say if he's not going to lie. So he waits, but doesn't take his attention away. He hopes Ryoutarou can still feel him there._

 _Ryoutarou speaks again, then. "Momotaros and everyone, you're going to leave me, aren't you?"_

 _It's true, of course it's true, and Urataros almost has to bite his tongue to keep from denying it. He supposes the silence isn't the most comforting, though, when Ryoutarou sighs._

 _Urataros knows he is valued, he *knows* that though he is the least among them, Ryoutarou cares about even him. So he doesn't know what possesses him to say, _Sempai won't leave you until the very end_ , like he had the authority to make that promise anyway._

Ryoutarou makes a noise, then, and it might be a gasp or a sob or even a noise of anger. "Urataros," he begins, and it's full of some emotion mostly foreign to Imajin such as himself. He thinks it might be sadness, the real kind. "I don't want to lose *any* of you."

Urataros is struck, then, by how much Ryoutarou has changed. By how much this whole ordeal has changed Ryoutarou. He wants to be able to do something. So. He waits and doesn't take his attention away and hopes.

Ryoutarou can still feel him there.


End file.
